How many positive three-digit integers are divisible by both 11 and 5?
Explanation: To be divisible by both 5 and 11, an integer must be a multiple of 55.  The smallest three-digit multiple of 55 is $2 \cdot 55 = 110,$ and the largest three-digit multiple of 55 is $18 \cdot 55 = 990$. So we can count the number of integers by the number of multiples, $2, 3, \ldots , 17 , 18$, of which there are $\boxed{17}$.